Peace At Last
by HearMeCalling
Summary: Just a quick little Romantica One-Shot! Misaki/Usami


**_Peace At Last_**

**_~A Junjou Romantica One-shot _**

It was evening and the sun had just set. It was just 6:00 and was 45 degrees outside. Misaki Takahashi was at his landlord's side, huddled with the cold. He was wrapped in a thick coat and a scarf placed securely around his neck. Usami "Usagi" Akihiko was the man next to him--his landlord mentioned earlier--who was much larger. His presence seemed to dominate Misaki in such a way, it was all he could do to not look like an insignificant little kid next to him.

"Usagi-san? When are we going to get home? I'm freezing," said Misaki, shivering slightly.

"Almost there, love," muttered Akihiko softly, placing his arm across the younger male's small shoulders. His arm was so much wider than Misaki's shoulders and swallowed them. Misaki liked it in a way, even though they looked totally homosexual like this. Not like they weren't already, but out in public is just too weird. The streets were silent, only the _whoosh_ of passing cars. The houses looked warm and glowing. Inside they could see happy, healthy familes probably watching some sitcom about teenage pregnancy or... something.

Eventually, their apartment complex came into view and Misaki kept himself from running towards it. They had had a long night and he couldn't wait till he got home and slept. Maybe even with Usami.

Even though he would never admit to it, he loved Usami with all of his heart and loved being with him doing anything. Sex, kissing, eating... ect.

But, yes, Misaki couldn't wait to arrive home. They had just came from a very formal dinner in which Akihiko had to go to for the company. It was long, with fancy food and drinks. Misaki still had a mild buzz from the drinks.

The doors opened to invite the couple in. A blast of warm air hit Misaki straight in the face. He sighed once, enjoying the feeling of his body thawing as they walked to the elevator. Usami pushed the buttons as Misaki stayed loyally to his side.

"Finally! We're back!" Misaki said as Usami opened the door. He rushed to the couch and plopped on his, stomach first, grabbing a pillow and hugging it to his face. "I just want to sleep!"

"Ah, Misaki.... Don't you want to get out of those clothes first?" said Usami from the doorway. He removed his coat gingerly, and placed it on the nearest table.

"What is that? Some sort of perverted joke? Not tonight, Usagi-san. I'm too tired." Despite what he said, he wouldn't mind just a little bit of fooling around. But he didn't want Usami to find out.

"Maybe it was..." Usami walked over to the couch and grabbed Misaki around his waist, pulling him up.

"Stop, Usagi-san!"

Usami ignored his protest and threw him over his shoulder. Usami took the boy to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He sat Misaki down and Misaki noticed the hungry look on Usami's face even by the pale, blue light from outside the window.

"No, no, no, no! Usagi-saaaann!" Usami jumped on him, making Misaki fall to the bed, underneath him. Usami ran his fingers through Misaki's hair. Misaki fought a blush as he felt he groin tighten only slightly. Usami laid a kiss on his lips, trying to part Misaki's own. Misaki just wouldn't allow. He couldn't... it was...

Finally, his blockage was broken through and Usami's snake-like tounge came into his mouth. Misaki felt another tug and realized it was starting to hurt slightly. Usami's long, cold fingers trailed up under his button-down shirt. Misaki couldn't help but let a small moan escape. Usami smirked into the kiss and began to fiddle with the buttons. Just slightly and rather clumsily, but he was just playing.

Misaki finally grabbed Usami's shirt, but didn't pull away. Instead he grabbed tuffs of the fabric and pulled the man down farther onto him. Usami, taking this as an invite, opened the other male's shirt to reveal a nice, smooth torso with small muscles. You could see his ribs slightly and Usami ran his fingers over them. Misaki giggled. He was a little ticklish. Usami smiled and removed his lips from Misaki's mouth. They began to dance over his torso, his neck, his face, and his arms. Finally, Usami paused for a moment to remove Misaki's pants.

"Misaki...." he said, noticing the bulge that formed just under the thin cotton of his boxers.

"Usagi-san....I-" He was cut off by the removal of his boxers. He closed his eyes, waiting for the immense pleasure. He waited... it didn't come.

"Usagi-san...?" Misaki opened his eyes and looked down. Usami's eyes were closed and his breathing was soft. He was sleeping on Misaki's stomach.

Misaki smiled softly, taking the man and pulling him back father up on the bed since they were basically hanging off. He placed the covers over them, Usami's head just popping out from under the sheets.

"Baka Usagi....Finally. Peace at... last..." Misaki sighed once more, getting the last of the phrase out before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

A/N: Please rate and review! I know it was a tad short ^^"


End file.
